La Gruta de los Secretos
by Forsaken Limnade
Summary: AU. 1740, Reino de Nápoles. Lovino de 14 años es enviado al campo para evitar que se vea involucrado en posibles eventos futuros. Al parecer no es el único en la situación. Aburrido y sin tener que más hacer, accede a pasar el tiempo en la gruta re descubierta por su nuevo amigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya

Capítulo 1: La Gruta debajo del Acantilado

* * *

_Julio 1740 – Algún lugar en Terra d'Otranto (parte de la actual Apulia) – Reino de Nápoles._

Una piedra cortó el aire y rebotó entre las rocas hasta caer en una pequeña piscina entre las rocas disturbando los cangrejos. Otra piedra siguió el mismo camino para terminar unos metros más allá de su antecesora.

-Maldición...

Otra más, esta vez lanzada con más fuerza hasta caer entre las olas.

Con un largo suspiro, Lovino se dejó caer sentado sobre la roca en la que se encontraba, ahora sin munición ni energías para ir en busca de más.

Echó una mirada al cuaderno de bocetos olvidado a un lado. En la primera hoja se veía lo que había intentado dibujar atravesado una y otra vez por enormes y violentas cruces. Con agresividad la arrancó, arrugándola con las manos hasta hacerla una pelota para luego pararse y lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas hacia el mar. Naturalmente, el viento marino en su contra la devolvió antes de que hubiera avanzado siquiera un metro.

Exasperado, Lovino escuchó el papel rodar y rodar entre las rocas detrás de él. Se volvió a sentar para luego recostarse sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados hacia el cielo recitando cuantas groserías había aprendido en sus cortos 14 años de vida.

No sabía cuándo podría regresar a Nápoles, hasta entonces estaba varado en el medio de la nada ayudando a un conocido de su abuelo a cultivar remolachas.

-Pero podría ser peor, podrían ser patatas en lugar de remolachas... -murmuró para sí mismo.

Feliciano debería estar en algún lugar de Venecia comiendo pasta. Con el pensamiento de comida le rugió el estómago.

-Maldicióooon... -repitió golpeándose la cabeza contra la roca.

-Traje un tomate de sobra, ¿lo quieres? -ofreció una voz a su lado.

-¿Qué crees? -gruñó entre dientes para luego darse cuenta que debería estar solo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse frunciendo el ceño a un moreno de ojos verdes sonriente extendiéndole una mano con un tomate.

-¿Y tú quién demonios eres? -preguntó bruscamente luego de arrebatarle el tomate y volver a cerrar los ojos-. No, espera, no me importa -y ahora con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¿Qué quieres?

El moreno pareció no notar la agresividad en la voz de Lovino y su expresión de plena dicha no hizo otra cosa que aumentar al responder.

-Me llamo Antonio y...

-Dije que no me importa -interrumpió Lovino, y para darle más efecto le dio un mordisco bestial al tomate.

Mala idea. Era un muy buen tomate, delicioso y muy jugoso. Sintió como la cara se le humedecía con la lluvia de gotas de jugo de tomate y la sangre subirle a la cabeza tiñéndole las mejillas de un profundo colorado. Cuando miró a Antonio, vio su expresión de sorpresa, su boca en forma de "o" y ojos brillando en algo que parecía adoración. Con esta vista, su sonrojo se extendió por toda su cara y al intentar tragar el pedazo de tomate se atoró.

Se sentó bruscamente y empezó a toser desesperadamente hasta que de alguna manera el tomate salió disparado de su boca. Con cualquier intento de intimidación arruinado ahora, volteó la mirada lentamente hacia el moreno, quien ahora estaba en una especie de shock, las mejillas con un suave rubor y las comisuras de los labios levemente inclinadas hacia arriba. Cuando se percató de los ojos de Lovino observándolo con rabia y humillación por la escena de la que él había sido testigo, pestañó varias veces y sin saber que más decir expresó lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Qué lindo, pareces un tomate! ¡Jaja! -dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa que habría encantado a cualquiera menos a Lovino, que cada vez tenía una mirada más mortífera. Aún sin enterarse del profundo desagrado dirigido hacia su persona, alcanzó con un brazo su bolsillo trasero extrayendo un paño y continuó-. Vamos, ven aquí, déjame limpiarte~.

Al ver a Antonio agacharse a su lado y acercar el trapo a su cara, Lovino se paró de un salto y gritó entre las mangas de su camisa mientras se limpiaba la cara con los puños.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Jaja, ya te dije, soy Antonio, y iba a limpiarte la cara... Aww... es tierno, pero te ensuciarás la camisa...

-¡Aléjate maldito pedófilo! -gritó Lovino cuando el otro avanzó hacia él, dando un paso atrás y lanzándole el tomate mordido-. ¡El tomate estaba envenenado, ¿No?!

-Ugh... deberías ser más amistoso, no digas cosas tan feas... -dijo Antonio enderezándose y esquivando el tomate.

-¡Responde!

-Claro que no estaba envenenado... No deberías desperdiciar comida así, era un buen tomate... -contestó, su expresión hasta ahora de alegría convertida en tristeza-. Ten -añadió extendiendo el paño con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-No sé por dónde podrías haberlo pasado... -dijo Lovino con una expresión de recelo hacia el paño pero aun así tomándolo y llevándoselo a la cara-. ¿Qué querías?

-Jeje... Bueno... -dijo Antonio rascándose la nunca-. Por casualidad me encontraba pasando por aquí y me encontré con este dibujo... -se detuvo un momento para sacar de otro bolsillo el papel arrugado que antes Lovino había tirado-. Y... Emm... Como tienes ese cuaderno al lado y estás frente al acantilado que se supone que está dibujado me preguntaba si fuiste tú quien lo hizo y eso...-terminó casi tímidamente mostrando una sonrisa con dientes como perlas.

-Obviamente -vino la respuesta fría de Lovino, apartándose el paño de la cara para ver el dibujo y arrebatarlo de las manos de Antonio-. Es mío.

-Oh, genial -contestó éste, con el rosto iluminado olvidándose de lo ocurrido anteriormente-. Quiero que me hagas uno entonces.

-No -fue la respuesta cortante de Lovino.

-Aww... vamos, ¿por qué no? -suplicó Antonio.

-Porque no quiero.

Lovino se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados planeando encaminarse hacia los prados y fuera de la playa, pero Antonio lo rodeó y se paró delante.

-Vaaaamos, ¡quiero que me dibujes algo!

-¿Y yo que gano?

-Mm... ¿Nada?

-Entonces no -respondió Lovino, dando un paso al costado y pasando de Antonio que ahora presentaba una especie de cara pensativa.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Ya sé, ven conmigo~! -dijo Antonio tomando la muñeca de Lovino y arrastrándolo hacia las rocas debajo del acantilado.

-¡Aghh! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! -gritó Lovino mientras forcejaba contra el agarre de acero de Antonio.

-Jaja, nope~

-¡Suéltame o haré que te encierren!

-Me gustaría ver que lo intenten, jaja~ Pero dijiste que querías que te pague, ¿no? Entonces te mostraré un secreto~

-¡No cuentan como pago!

-No hables antes de verlo~

-¡Ya suéltame!

-Es cerca de aquí, y si te suelto correrás.

Sin poder responder sinceramente, Lovino eligió cerrar la boca y concentrarse en saltar de roca en roca, cada vez eran más grandes y resbalosas, aún más difíciles de pasar agregándole que estaba siendo arrastrado por Antonio, quien parecía más que acostumbrado a cruzar por el lugar y avanzaba a un ritmo veloz. Su orgullo le impedía pedir que aflojara el paso y estuvo varias veces cerca de caerse.

Pararon al llegar a un pequeño banco de arena entre las rocas, las olas suavemente golpeando la costa llena de espuma. Antonio, finalmente soltando la muñeca de Lovino, se dirigió entre dos rocas y sacó de entre las sombras un pequeño bote arrastrándolo hasta el agua.

-Vamos, sube -le dijo a Lovino señalando el bote con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Lovino, sobándose la muñeca, miró con desconfianza el bote y luego a Antonio y su cara sonriente.

Supuestamente lo habían llevado a un lugar fuera de foco debido a que los acontecimientos en los pasados meses y los que se preveían podrían ocasionar problemas en toda Europa y Nápoles ser peligroso. La camorra también quedaría atrás, y si bien habrían bandidos, era menos probable que se encontrase con alguno.

Ahora, mirando al joven que tenía delante, quien había aparecido de la nada, fuerte a juzgar por como lo había arrastrado de la muñeca, llevando tomates envenenados, diciendo cosas raras y pretendiendo que se suba a un pequeño bote cerca de las olas y rocas debajo de un acantilado para así mostrarle un "secreto"... Terra d'Otranto no parecía tan segura tampoco...

-No quiero...

Antonio suspiró.

-¿Pero no querías que te pague para que me hagas el dibujo?...

Oh... ¿Así que lo iba a amenazar con subirlo a un bote peligroso hasta que acceda a dibujar? Lovino entrecerró los ojos, no podía dejar que gane con algo así.

-Bien, pero ya dije que no lo haría de todos modos... -dijo subiendo al bote-. Tus esfuerzos son inútiles.

Antonio eligió sólo reír y subir al bote también, tomando los remos del fondo y alejándose de la costa hacia la sombra del acantilado donde las olas no rompían pero aún habían peligrosas rocas cerca.

-H-hey... no creo que sea seguro ir por aquí, ¿eh? -comentó Lovino intentando disimular su inquietud-. ¿No te parece mejor si damos la vuelta?

-Jaja, descuida, ya he venido un millón de veces. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que pasaba por casualidad cerca de aquí? Era mentira, vengo aquí todos los jueves -al ver que Lovino se puso más nervioso con esto, agregó-. Soy un navegante experto, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Experto? ¡Si cuanto tienes, ¿18 años?!

-Jaja... 17 en realidad~

-¡Argh! ¡Llevame a la costa!

-Pero debo pagart-

-¡Ok, ok, lo haré, dibujaré para ti! -gritó Lovino aferrándose al bote, desesperado por el balanceo-. ¡Me dieron ganas de dibujar de todos modos!

-¿En serio? -el rostro de Antonio se iluminó, soltando los remos para abrazar a Lovino mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante-. Aww, ¡gracias!

-¡Agarra los remos! ¡Los condenados remos! -volvió a gritar Lovino con los ojos como platos al movimiento del bote por el desequilibro causado gracias a Antonio.

-Tranquilo, no corres peligro -respondió Antonio, aun abrazando a Lovino y acariciándole la espalda de manera tranquilizadora-. Hoy el mar está calmado.

Recién dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado, Lovino enterró sus dedos en los brazos de Antonio haciendo que este se alejase con un pequeño sonido de dolor.

-Jeje, eso dolió, ¿podrías no volver a hacerlo? -rió Antonio volviendo a agarrar los remos.

-Esa era la idea -dijo Lovino tomando aire para su próximo grito-. ¡Ahora llévame a la costa y haré tu maldito dibujo de una maldita vez a ver si dejas de molestarme!

-Oh, bueno, pero ahora tengo ganas de mostrarte mi secreto -miró hacia atrás y los costados antes de volver a remar-. Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Lovino -respondió, ya demasiado cansado y nervioso como para extenderlo más.

-Oh, nunca lo había oído, te llamaré Lovi, jaja~

-No, no lo harás.

-Sí, sí lo haré, Lovi.

-¡Argh!

Lovino se resignó en la batalla inútil y Antonio sonrió aún más si era posible.

-Ya estamos por llegar -anunció mientras dirigía el bote hacia rocas peligrosamente juntas-. Mm... Ésta es la parte complicada, no te muevas o desequilibrarás el bote.

-Sí, sí...

Antonio cruzó el bote entre las rocas, llegando a un pequeño recinto sereno donde no alcanzaban las olas. Se acercó y entró por una ranura en la pared por la que el bote apenas cabía, pero luego se ensanchaba y daba paso a una enorme caverna iluminada por poros en las paredes. Antonio disfrutó ver como el ceño fruncido de Lovino de suavizaba y su boca se abría en asombro.

La gruta se extendía mas allá de donde alcanzaba la luz. En toda la estancia resonaba el desplazamiento del agua que, clara como el cristal, dejaba ver un fondo de roca con algas y peces pequeños. La roca se alzaba hasta emerger del agua a un lado, creando un amplio suelo firme con extensiones que parecían querer alcanzar las formas similares que colgaban del alto techo. El aire estaba cargado de un agradable aroma a humedad y sal.

Antonio acercó el bote por un lado en donde la roca tenía un corte más abrupto y lo ató con una soga a una estalagmita. Procedió a bajar con cuidado para no caer al agua y sin decir una palabra le ofreció una mano a Lovino, que prefirió ignorarla y bajar de una manera no ridícula, mojándose de la cintura para abajo cuando cayó y quedó aferrado del borde.

-Ten cuidado... el agua es mas traicionera de lo que parece, te absorbe hacia dentro de la cueva. Hay una salida submarina por el otro lado creo... -comentó Antonio, ayudando a Lovino a salir del agua.

-Mhm... -dijo Lovino frunciendo el ceño hacia el piso-. ¿Es este tu secreto?

-No, ¿pero te gusta? Lo encontré al principio de la primavera cuando estaba pescando.

-No está _taaan_ mal, pero aún es malo -frunciendo más el ceño. Antonio sonrió ante la clara mentira de Lovino-. ¿Entonces cuál es tu secreto?

-¡Oh! Déjame buscarla -dijo Antonio dándose la vuelta yendo hasta una irregularidad en una pared más profunda en la caverna-. Al parecer, los vikingos estuvieron aquí y... -Lovino lo vio agacharse y parecer levantar algo-: ¡se olvidaron de esto! -se volvió con una enorme hacha de guerra en las manos. La blandió en un brazo y empezó a cortar el aire con la doble hoja mientras se acercaba a Lovino.

-¡Ten cuidado con eso idiota!

-Jaja, descuida no te haré nada, en mi casa en España tengo varias y mucho mas filosas, pero ésta no está mal, le he intentado arreglar el filo un poco...

-¿Y ese era tu gran secreto que vale un dibujo?

-Naa... al principio pensaba _convencerte_ con ella a que accedieras~ -su sonrisa pareció siniestra durante unos segundos antes de volver a la normal idiota-. Pero me agradas y además ya accediste a hacerlo, así que no hay por qué.

-Tenía ganas de dibujar en el momento, pero quizá ya se fueron... -dijo Lovino por lo bajo-. De todos modos, ¿qué demonios quieres que dibuje?

-¡Ah! Aun no lo sé, pero cuando vi tu dibujo supe que tenia que tener uno. No hay prisa, si estás aquí por la misma razón que yo, podremos encontrarnos muchas veces. Ya somos amigos, ¿no? -respondió con una sonrisa de esperanza a la vez que se llevaba el arma al hombro, creando una imagen extraña.

Lovino normalmente hubiera negado volver a ver al extraño español, pero por alguna razón no encontró la voz. Probablemente era porque quería mejorar sus dibujos pero no se le ocurría que dibujar.

Sí, probablemente era eso.

Como respuesta se limitó a mirar al agua y emitir un gruñido que el moreno prefirió interpretar como un sí.

* * *

_Umm... Bueno, mi primer fic, soy pésima con los nombres, Spamano y eso... ¿Qué les parece? __Para aclarar, no harán nada raro en la cueva. O eso creo... Tal vez un poco... Situaciones raras... Intentaré que no hagan mucho. Es más bien de la especie de amistad que hay entre Antonio y Lovino, como se desarrolla, lo que descubren y lo que hacen en la cueva para pasar el tiempo y dejar de lado lo que pasa fuera. Si no recuerdan, 1740 es el año del comienzo Guerra de Sucesión Austriaca, por octubre creo._

_Debería haberlos hecho más chicos si no quería tensión sexual, pero supongo que sí quería que hubiese (igual siempre se comportan como niños)..._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya

Capítulo 2: Promesas y Banderas

* * *

Lovino rememoraba los sucesos del lunes anterior mientras regaba las remolachas.

Antonio le dijo que iba todos los jueves por la mañana y que ese día tan solo pensaba pasar a dejar piedras de afilar para el hacha (a mano le tomaría siglos hacerlo pero no tenía alternativa), y Lovino, con la mitad del cuerpo empapado, no podría examinar la cueva como querría aunque permanecieran más tiempo.

Así que, luego de que lo hizo prometer volver a estar el próximo jueves por la mañana en el mismo lugar que lo había encontrado, Antonio lo había regresado a la costa a recoger el cuaderno olvidado y volver a casa.

Y hoy era jueves. Y era de mañana. Y lo acababan de echar a que vaya a jugar a algún lado lejos porque estaba ahogando las remolachas.

Entonces, sin ninguna otra alternativa, tomó el cuaderno de bocetos, un lápiz y se dirigió al mar, casualmente a la roca en la que había estado el lunes anterior. Allí se sentó con cuaderno en mano a reflexionar absorbiendo la vista y el aroma del mar.

Cuando su abuelo le dijo que lo iba a mandar a vivir por un tiempo en una finca de la que un viejo amigo suyo estaba encargado, también le había dicho que tendría que trabajar en los cultivos y ayudar con las tareas que le dijeran. Después de todo, era un favor que había pedido para mantenerlo escondido y a salvo de todo. Pero no le había dicho que lo tratarían tan mal.

Cualquier tarea que hacía le gritaban. Aparentemente era un inútil que no merecía ser nieto de su abuelo. No es que a Lovino le importase, después del segundo día de intentar tener algo de consideración y ayudar, se dio por vencido e hizo todo mal para que lo echen cuanto antes. El punto malo, no tenía derecho a almuerzo. Así que tenía que robar cuando ya estaba frío y feo, y entonces prefería no comer a comer comida fea, dejando frutas como la única opción viable.

Menos de una semana y ya estaba desnutrido. Pasar de almorzar lo que sea que pida que le sirviesen a sólo fruta de estación no era un cambio atractivo. Claro, aún tenia desayuno y cena, pero para el desayuno tenía que levantarse antes que el sol y la cena era demasiado tarde como para aguantar esperando y no morir en el proceso, y sin mencionar la pobre calidad.

Tampoco había chicas en los alrededores. Todos los trabajadores en las remolachas eran hombres, y como no era la casa principal del terreno, no había alguien designado para la limpieza ni la comida. Probablemente en la villa que quedaba a unas 2 horas en carreta habría, pero solo iban los domingos y era imposible que lo llevasen.

En pocas palabras, era una tortura.

Lo único bueno probablemente era el mar. Hasta ahora sólo lo había visto en puertos y el fuerte hedor a pescado era tan repugnante que sólo deseaba marcharse. Pero en la playa, entre las rocas o arriba en el acantilado era imposible no disfrutarlo. La brisa marina cargada con el sabor a sal, el indescriptible aroma de las rocas, el tacto de la arena, el sol acariciando su piel, el relajante sonido de las olas e incluso el aleteo de las gaviotas formaban un ambiente perfecto.

Mirando el profundo azul del mar Mediterráneo destellando con el sol se sentía en paz.

Con este pensamiento se recostó con los brazos como almohada, lo olvidó todo y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sintió que la luz le era bloqueada y un leve susurro llegó a sus oídos.

-Hey, ¿estás dormido? -era la voz de Antonio. Esto lo saco de su trance de inmediato, y frunciendo el ceño respondió cortantemente.

-Sí.

-Oh, ok. -susurró con la misma suavidad que antes y la silueta dejó de tapar el sol.

Lovino esperó a que volviera a decir algo. Y esperó más.

-¿Antonio? -preguntó extrañado sin abrir los ojos.

Silencio como única respuesta.

El imbécil se había marchado tan sigiloso como llegó. Y eso era lo que Lovino quería, ¿no?

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan irritado?

Intentó volver a la paz que había hallado anteriormente pero fue en vano. La indignación sin motivo aparente era demasiada.

El idiota lo había ignorado, ¿y qué? Siempre lo hacían, eran demasiado estúpidos para ver su potencial. Claro, su hermano menor dibujaba y cocinaba mejor, hasta tocaba instrumentos mejor, pero esas eran cualidades inútiles llevadas a la practica en el mundo real. No, su hermano era un cobarde. Y sí, él mismo a veces se podía asustar si la situación era muy mala, pero sin miedo no hay valentía dicen.

Sin miedo a perder algo no hay valor para protegerlo. Simplemente aún tenía que encontrar eso que proteger.

Y por supuesto que el español no le importaba nada de eso. Un día le muestra un secreto, le dice que son amigos y le pide una promesa y al otro lo abandona después de intercambiar 5 palabras.

A menos que haya pensado que sí estaba dormido. Pero ni las gaviotas eran tan estúpidas...

...

Agudizó el oído y pudo sentirlo. Una respiración profunda seguida de un suave ronquido.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. A su derecha, a alrededor de un metro de distancia, estaba Antonio. Parecía dormir profundamente con una mano sobre su estómago, una sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Tenía una cesta de tomates a su lado y Lovino tomó uno.

Así que sí era más estúpido que una gaviota...

-¡Despierta bastardo! -le gritó mientras extendía una pierna para darle una patada en el costado.

-¡Ay...! -gimió Antonio despertando de golpe y sentándose-. ¡Hola Lovi, viniste! -y llevándose las manos a las costillas añadió- Aunque deberías ser más gentil...

-Y tú menos idiota. -gruñó Lovino parándose con su cuaderno en una mano y un tomate en la otra-. Apúrate, no quiero remar.

En el camino hacia la gruta, Lovino decidió comer un tomate por cada intento de conversación de Antonio. Cuando llegaron, ya no quedaban más tomates.

Por las mañanas la luz solar caía directamente sobre la pared exterior de la caverna, dándole más luminosidad que la primera vez que la había visitado. Ahora podía ver la textura de la roca y las formas extrañas con huecos y pequeñas columnas unidas a la pared. En una parte relativamente lisa, pudo definir un rectángulo escarbado en la piedra atravesado por una cruz serrada. Después de bajar cuidadosamente del bote para no caer otra vez, Lovino se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó mirándolo.

-¿Te refieres a la bandera? -dijo Antonio mientras se aseguraba que el bote estuviera bien amarrado-. La cruz de Borgoña -añadió acercándose por detrás de Lovino-. La bandera del Imperio Español.

-¿Y por qué diablos está esculpida en la pared?

-Para marcarla, claro. Después de todo la cueva es territorio español.

-¿Español? Es napolitano, está en el Reino de Nápoles.

-Nope, yo la conquisté.

-¡Pero ya estaba conquistada! -exclamó Lovino, dándose la vuelta ya perdiendo la calma que los tomates le habían dado-. ¡No puedes conquistar algo que ya está conquistado!

-Claro que sí, es la definición de conquistar Lovi.

-Entonces yo lo reconquisto -replicó con sus ojos entrecerrados clavados en los de Antonio.

-No puedes, es español -respondió Antonio sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza manteniéndole la mirada.

-¡Claro que puedo!

-¿Quieres una guerra? -Lovino se encogió involuntariamente ante la palabra-. Las guerras son malas, la gente muere... ¿Quieres morir Lovi? -preguntó con una expresión un tanto alarmada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no imbécil!

-¿Entonces quieres matar? Eso es peor... -decepción en su tono de voz.

-¡No! En serio, ¿de qué mierda hablas?

-Pues entonces lleguemos a un acuerdo, territorio napolitano bajo dominio español.

-¡Eso es lo mismo que si fuera español!

-Lovino, cálmate -dijo Antonio con una voz tranquilizadora acercando su rostro más al de Lovino y poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Incluso te permitiré hacer una bandera debajo de la española.

"Esto es idiota." se dijo Lovino viendo que la discusión no llegaría a ningún lado. Quizás debería tomar lo que podía, aceptar y terminar haciendo la bandera napolitana sobre la española.

Antonio permaneció mirándolo a los ojos durante un momento, luego se acercó un poco mas entrecerrando los ojos y torció la cabeza.

-Wow... -dijo lentamente-. Tienes ojos hermosos...

Sacado de sus pensamientos, Lovino se sonrojó desconcertado por la cercanía entre ambos.

-¿Son verdes? ¿Son marrones? -continuó Antonio sin darle tiempo para reaccionar-. Son... ¿verdarrones? -su cara como si estuviera ante el enigma más complicado del milenio.

-¡Se les dice color avellana! ¡¿Y qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Aléjate! -gritó mientras lo empujaba.

Antonio, arrancado de sus reflexiones tan súbitamente, casi tropieza con la irregularidad del terreno logrando estabilizarse justo en el límite entre roca y agua. El tiempo pareció detenerse, y luego de unos segundos de silencio Antonio lo rompió.

-¡Lovino! -furia y pavor en su voz-. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Creí haberte dicho que la corriente es más fuerte de lo que parece!

-¡Es tú culpa! ¡¿O acaso te obligo a ser idiota?!

-¡Podría ahogarme si me caigo así al agua!

-¡Te lo merecerías bastardo!

Ante esto, la expresión de Antonio cambió a una totalmente dolida y sin decir nada caminó hasta donde dejaba su hacha. Cuando la sacó, por un momento Lovino pensó que lo iba a atacar y retrocedió, pero luego agarró una piedra de afilar y se sentó a trabajar.

-Haz lo que quieras -dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Lovino aún molesto y viendo que estaba fuera de peligro, tomó dos piedras para usar como cincel y comenzó a esculpir en la roca debajo de la española la compleja bandera napolitana.

Horas después, Lovino estaría añadiéndole los últimos detalles al escudo mientras Antonio seguía indiferente afilando el hacha. La culpa empezó a atacarle a la mitad de su tarea cuando escuchó el estómago de su compañero rugir. Se había terminado los tomates y él no había traído nada comestible. Cuando Antonio había dicho "los jueves por la mañana" pensó que se refería hasta la hora del almuerzo que, a juzgar por la luz, ya hacía horas que había pasado.

Reluctante se dirigió hacia Antonio, disculparse no estaba en su lista de cosas favoritas pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Al oírlo acercarse, el moreno levantó la cabeza mostrando unos ojos verdes aún dolidos. Incómodo y sabiendo que era responsable de esa expresión, Lovino apartó la mirada para comenzar su intento de disculpa.

-Hey... No me dijiste que los tomates eran para más tarde, como quieres que adivine... -murmuró con el tono más indiferente que pudo.

-Es que parecía que te gustaban -respondió Antonio suavemente mirando el piso, esperando algo más.

-Sí, a quién no...

Antonio esperó unos momentos más, suspiró y se movió como para volver a su tarea. Lovino ya algo desesperado por el aura de melancolía decidió que era mejor hacerlo rápido.

-Oye, ya sabes que no era mi intención, ¿no? -sintió el calor subirle a las mejillas antes de continuar-. No es que merezcas ahogarte y eso y... ¡Argh! ¡Olvídalo! -avergonzado se dio media vuelta para volver a su trabajo en la pared pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

-¿Sí Lovi? -alentó Antonio con una voz llena de esperanza.

-Lo siento -dijo por lo bajo aún de espaldas sintiendo el rojo extenderse por todo su rostro-. ¡Ahora suéltame bastardo!

-Jajaja -rió Antonio con toda su alegría renovada como si nunca hubiera pasado nada-. ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?

-¡Estabas actuando! -gritó Lovino acusadoramente girando para mirarlo-. ¡Argh! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Y ya suéltame! -añadió mientras tiraba del brazo.

-No actuaba, pero me hace feliz que te disculpes Lovi -replicó Antonio dejando ir la muñeca-. ¿Terminaste la bandera? -preguntó finalmente parándose para ir a verla

-Solo me disculpé porque el bote es tuyo -dijo Lovino bruscamente, y sabiendo que en la pared solo se distinguía un rectángulo con un óvalo carcomido añadió- La bandera borbónica es algo complicada y las herramientas las peores.

-Quedó mejor que la mía...

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que la tuya.

-Y ya sé lo que quiero que me dibujes~ -exclamó Antonio de repente dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aún quiero hacerlo? -respondió Lovino cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza ahora pensando que debería haberlo dejado deprimido.

-¡Tus ojos!

-¿Mis ojos? -preguntó Lovino tomado por sorpresa, el español no sabía cuando dejar un tema.

-Sí, quiero que me dibujes tus ojos -aclaró animado.

-¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que dibuje mis propios ojos?!

-¿Con un espejo?

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Y tampoco quiero hacerlo!

-Aww, ¡vamos! Ya habías dicho que dibujarías...

-Lo retiro entonces -replicó secamente Lovino dirigiéndose hacia el bote-. Ya es tarde y me dio hambre, llévame a la costa.

-Bueno, pero primero dime que volverás el próximo jueves y traerás el dibujo -dijo Antonio sin moverse de donde estaba parado.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas imbécil -ya cansado de la discusión se subió al bote, confiando que para el jueves Antonio ya se habría olvidado de lo dicho-. Ahora súbete al bote y comienza a remar.

-Ok, ¡gracias Lovi! -exclamó Antonio lleno de júbilo siguiéndolo hasta el bote.

Realmente, ¿por qué su única fuente de comida rica debía ser tan idiota?

* * *

_El segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por el apoyo en el anterior, y bueno, para aclarar sí habrá romance, demasiado difícil que no haya jeje, me refería a situaciones demasiado subidas de tono que puede implicar el estar solos en una cueva de las que no quiero escribir. Para hacerlo corto, no habrá lemon._

_Y sí, lo repito tanto porque mi mente está podrida y cada vez que leo el título pienso en eso OTL_

_Oh, bueno, gracias por leer~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya

Capítulo 3

* * *

Lovino no intentó hacer el dibujo, más bien intentó no hacerlo, pero sus dedos picaban por el papel y cada vez que daba paso a sus deseos terminaba con dos ojos mirándolo. No ojos cualquiera, sino que _sus _ojos, los del español. Si tuviera pintura estaba seguro de que serían verdes.

Una y otra vez rompió las hojas, y una y otra vez los volvió a dibujar, hasta que decidió que quedarse sin hojas no era una idea atrayente. Frustrado, probó pasar la hoja y olvidarlos, pero sabía que no podría hasta que se los mostrara.

Y así se encontró, frunciendo el ceño a un par de ojos que aunque hechos con grafo podría jurar había un brillo esmeralda en ellos. Si Antonio lo recordaba, le daría estos ojos pasándolos como los suyos, jamás se daría cuenta. Sino, bueno, los dejaría ahí y probablemente tarde o temprano los olvidaría.

Con esto en mente, se dirigió a las rocas.

En su roca favorita ya estaba Antonio acostado. Tarareaba una alegre melodía mientras miraba las nubes pasar. Al oírlo acercarse, paró la canción y apoyando la cabeza contra el suelo estiró el cuello, quedó mirándolo patas para arriba en una postura más bien incómoda.

-¡Lovi, viniste! -exclamó al reconocerlo, una sonrisa al revés en su cara antes de sentarse y darse la vuelta-. ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

-Cállate, no demoré nada, bastardo -dijo Lovino acercándosele algo decepcionado al no ver tomates por ningún lado-. Y además no es como si tuviera una hora marcada en la que venir.

-Jajaja, cierto, cierto -rió Antonio parándose-. Pero vamos que hoy tengo algo que mostrarte.

-Debe ser algo idiota... -dijo Lovino por lo bajo siguiendo a Antonio que emocionado casi corría entre las rocas. Fue estúpido pensar que no olvidaría haber pedido un dibujo tan imbécil.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, lo primero que Lovino notó fue una cesta de tomates. Saltó fuera del bote y fue derecho a agarrar uno.

-Ay, Lovino... ¿sólo te importan los tomates? -dijo Antonio mientras aseguraba el bote-. Mira al lado.

Lovino sin contestar recorrió con la mirada las cercanías hasta dar con lo que parecía una sábana envuelta en algo. Le frunció el ceño mientras comía como esperando que se desenvolviera sola y le deje ver que escondía. Cuando no funcionó, probó la misma técnica con Antonio.

-Ahh... Eres taaan vago -se quejó este, pero aun así fue hasta el objeto y lo tomó con cariño entre las manos-. ¡Adivina qué es!

-No me importa -dijo Lovino tomando otro tomate y dándose la vuelta.

-¿Por qué siempre debes actuar así hasta con la más mínima cosa? -suspiró Antonio-. Por lo menos inténtalo, ¿sí?

No pudiendo resistir el tono de voz anhelante de Antonio, se dio la vuelta lentamente dejando escapar quejidos de molestia y cansancio. Miró su cara e incómodo con la sonrisa expectante, se giró a un costado.

-¿Otra hacha? -afirmó más que preguntó.

-¡Nope, pero cerca! -exclamó alegre Antonio.

-¿Huh? -Lovino, que confiaba en la teoría del hacha, finalmente se dignó a mirar bien en objeto distinguiendo su forma inmediatamente debajo de la tela por la manera en que Antonio lo sostenía-. ¿En qué demonios se parece un hacha a una guitarra? -dijo algo exasperado-. Tu nivel de idiotez no deja de sorprenderme.

-¡Adivinaste, es mi guitarra! -dijo Antonio eligiendo ignorar el último comentario mientras quitaba la tela que ahora hacía poco por esconder el instrumento-. Y se parece en que ambos son cosas que me gustan.

-¿Qué clase de criterio de comparación retrasado es ese?

-¿Uno digno de un idiota? -le siguió el juego distraídamente mientras pasaba las manos por las cuerdas.

-Finalmente estás aprendiendo, toma un tomate -dijo Lovino agarrando otro tomate y dándole un mordisco.

-Uh... pensé que era para mí -comentó mirándolo algo decepcionado dejando caer la mano que había extendido-. ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte tan delgado si comes tanto?

-No como tanto -se defendió algo ofendido-, sólo es que me gustan los tomates.

-Sí, es un poco obvio, pero no te culpo -dijo Antonio volviendo su atención a la guitarra-. ¿Y te gusta la música?

-Puede ser... -respondió Lovino cauteloso por la adoración con la que Antonio miraba y acariciaba la guitarra. No querría tocar ningún nervio, pero tampoco tener que terminar horas discutiendo música o aguantando charlas que para él no tenían sentido.

-¡Genial! Entonces te tocaré una canción -o aguantando horas de música aburrida.

-No te molestes, en serio.

-No es ninguna molestia. Vamos siéntate -dijo entusiasmado Antonio extendiendo la tela en el piso y sentándose en una roca con la guitarra en la falda-. Solía tocar en España, pero aquí siempre están trabajando o demasiado cansados para festejar. Es realmente bueno que estés cerca.

-Ah... Uh... -fue lo único que pudo responder Lovino. A pesar de todo no era una mala persona, y después de ver tanta alegría y esperanza era difícil cortarle la ilusión al español, así que decidió sentarse y escuchar ahogando sus penas en tomates.

-A mi padre le gustaba tocar y me enseñó bien, pero he mejorado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos. Cuando regrese, haremos una gran fiesta y yo tocaré la guitarra -parecía tener la mirada perdida mientras pensaba planes del futuro-. Y habrá tomates, muchas comidas con tomates. Puedes venir si quieres, es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar.

-Oh, sí, sí, si hay tomates iré... ¿Tocarás o no? -lo apuró Lovino ya algo impaciente-. Cada vez te pareces más a mi hermano...

-¿Ah, tienes un hermano?

-¿Tocarás o no? -repitió en un tono de voz más bajo.

Antonio respondió acariciando las cuerdas y volviendo toda su atención a su instrumento.

Lovino, previendo las torturantes horas que procederían, se acostó en el suelo. Ya había estado en la situación infinitas veces. Cuando su profesor de música se rendía con él y prefería en vez escuchar a Feliciano, estaba sentado durante horas oyendo a su hermano interpretar en el violín obras perfectas mientras que el viejo idiota lo alababa como un prodigio y decía que era una lástima que no tuvieran el mismo talento. Una vez, mencionó que hubiera fascinado que compusieran y tocaran juntos como gemelos en el futuro o, en todo caso, Lovino aún estaba a tiempo y tenía la voz como para ser castrato. Luego de la escena que resultó en pedazos del violín de Lovino en todo el estudio en que recibían clases, trágicamente fue privado de seguir asistiendo, y, a pesar de toda la insistencia de parte del hombre, Feliciano decidió que tampoco quería recibir más clases.

Dejó escapar una risita ante la memoria, la cara que puso el maestro no tuvo precio. Había sido castigado, pero mucho menos de lo que esperaba, al parecer a su abuelo tampoco le agradaban mucho el profesor ni sus ideas, pero no estaba de acuerdo con la destrucción de instrumentos musicales.

Entonces fue cuando oyó el sonido de la guitarra. Antonio, que hasta ahora había estado tocando acordes para ajustar la afinación, había comenzado un suave punteo que de a poco iba ganando intensidad.

Fue tomado por sorpresa, no era en nada como lo que le habían enseñado. Miró los dedos de Antonio volar raspando las cuerdas y su cara de alegría y entendió que no había malinterpretado, era una melodía de fiesta. Sintió ganas de acompañar con los pies y tuvo que hacer fuerza para mantener sus manos en donde estaban. En verdad tenía talento y podía ver una historia desarrollarse entre las notas, una historia de amor llena de pasión.

Nunca antes había escuchado pocas guitarras españolas, y ninguna de esta manera. Incluso el instrumento en sí era diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado. Frunció el ceño luchando para no ser tragado por la música.

Con un rasgueo, la canción cambió de rumbo repentinamente con un aire casi melancólico en ella. Extrañado por el cambio, Lovino buscó respuestas en el rostro del español, que ahora apretaba sus labios fuertemente completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. En sus ojos bailaban emociones que Lovino no pensó fuesen capaces de existir entre toda su alegría. Preocupación, tristeza, arrepentimiento, desesperanza, dolor. Un mal recuerdo.

No le gustó verlo así, y sin pensar se sentó, tomó un tomate y lo forzó frente a la cara de Antonio sacándolo de su trance y deteniendo lo melodía.

-Umm... -meditó buscando una respuesta ante la cara de sorpresa de Antonio, en verdad no tenía razón para darle el tomate-. Por lo de hoy. Por aprender que eres idiota -dijo finalmente algo inseguro luego de unos incómodos momentos de silencio.

-Oh, claro -Antonio dejó escapar una risita tomando el tomate con la diestra-. ¿Te gustó?

-He oído mejores -mintió Lovino. Quizás era porque sí era un inculto incapaz de apreciar la grandeza y sentimientos dentro de la música clásica y ópera, pero en la aparente simpleza de lo que su amigo acababa de tocar había visto más y ciertamente lo había disfrutado.

-¿Quieres que siga tocando?

Lovino se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pero aún asi se acostó mirando la guitarra con claro interés. Antonio sonrió entendiendo la petición no dicha en alto, dejó el tomate a un lado y continuó tocando todo cuanto sabía para satisfacer a Lovino.

La música resonaría en la estancia durante las siguientes horas. No hubo más tonos melancólicos. Ambos disfrutaron de la paz que traía música tan alegre, de a ratos acompañada involuntariamente por los pies de Lovino o por cantos de Antonio en un español que el napolitano era incapaz comprender.

Cuando la música se volvió más suave, Lovino terminó durmiéndose.

* * *

Cuando despertó, ya había mucha menos luz y Antonio estaba cerca dándole la espalda durmiendo profundamente abrazado a un tomate. Al parecer había dormido y traspasado la hora de la siesta.

-¡Hey, despierta imbécil! -le gritó pegándole una patada en la espalda y quitándole el tomate-. Arruinas el tomate.

-Ouch... Siempre tan agresivo Lovi... dormido te veías más bonito... -dijo aún adormilado sentándose y siguiendo a Lovino con la mirada, que ahora lavaba el tomate en el agua salada-. Y ese era mi tomate...

-Sí, sí, toma, igual ya está arruinado -respondió tirando el tomate en las manos del otro y yendo por la canasta a por uno más-. Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos.

-¿Mmh? -Antonio recién se percató de que había menos luz-. No es tan tarde aún, todavía faltan algunas horas antes del anochecer, pero hay algunas nubes.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto si no puedes ver el cielo? -replicó Lovino escéptico.

-Sólo lo sé -le restó importancia-, y si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa.

-Te agradezco mucho la oferta pero ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello -replicó seriamente Lovino tomando asiento otra vez.

-Jaja, eres tan gracioso -rió Antonio volviendo a tomar la guitarra una vez hubo terminado su tomate-. Entonces, ¿tienes un hermano?

-Uno casi tan idiota como vos. -Después de ver que Antonio aún seguía esperando añadió- También le gusta la música.

-Oh, ¿toca algún instrumento? -preguntó acariciando las cuerdas de la guitarra para hacer hincapié.

-El violín. Pero le interesa más la comida.

-Jajaja, entonces son iguales -dijo Antonio ganándose una mirada asesina de Lovino-. ¿Y tú tocas alguno?

-No, no me interesa -respondió Lovino desviando la mirada hacia el agua.

-Vamos, quizás no te interesa el violín o el piano, ¿pero alguna vez probaste una guitarra? -preguntó parándose para ir a dónde se sentaba un Lovino sorprendido y ponerle la guitarra bajo el brazo-. Prueba.

-No quiero, quítala -replicó este retirado las manos como si el instrumento estuviese en llamas.

-Claro que quieres, sólo que aún no lo sabes -dijo tomándole las manos y poniéndolas en posición-. ¿Crees que no vi tu cara mientras me veías tocar?

Ante esto Lovino se sonrojó y trató de negar todo apresuradamente, pero Antonio seguía obstinado en que intente tocar y no aceptaría un no como respuesta

-¡Argh, bien, si así te callas! -aceptó finalmente Lovino tomando con inseguridad la guitarra.

-¡Genial! Ahora, pon así la mano izquierda -dijo Antonio dando la vuelta para posicionarse detrás de Lovino con las manos sobre las de él guiando sus dedos- y pulsa en estos trastes para formar Mi menor, con la otra mano toca las cuerdas -movió el pulgar de Lovino para hacerlas sonar, dejando salir un sonido ahogado.

-Ves, no puedo -dijo este dejando caer las manos y haciendo pucheros-, ¿ya estás feliz idiota?

-Si te rindes tan fácil claro que no, tan sólo debes apretar los trastes más fuerte -replicó Antonio volviendo a tomar las manos de Lovino-. Vamos, una vez más.

-Eres un pesado -dijo Lovino pero aún así obedeció, esta vez sacando un sonido decente del instrumento.

-¡Bien! -exclamó el español-, ahora prueba con este otro -dijo poniendo sus dedos en otros trastes y Lovino imitándolo y sacando otro sonido más agudo-. Ves como sí puedes, ahora repítelo un poco más rápido y continúa algo así y...

Continuó divagando ensimismado cosas que Lovino no pudo terminar de entender, tocando las cuerdas cada vez más rápido por sí mismo con Lovino entremedio. Ya algo fastidiado, terminó dándole un codazo en el estómago.

-¡Vas muy rápido imbécil!

-¡Ow! Perdón Lovi -dijo quitando una mano de la guitarra para sobarse la panza-. Pero, de todos modos, ¿qué es este rulo que me hace cosquillas? -luego preguntó, llevando la misma mano a tirarlo demasiado rápido como para que Lovino pudiera evitarlo.

-¡C-Chigi! ¡Déjalo en paz idiota! -gritó dando un cabezazo para atrás y llevando las manos para los costados.

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, pero al golpear el pecho del otro con la cabeza, que sus manos cayeran en las piernas rodeándolo y que los quejidos de dolor estuvieran tan cerca de su oreja, fue muy consciente de la posición embarazosa en la que se encontraban.

-¡¿Y cuándo demonios te acercaste tanto?! -gritó rojo como un tomate por la ira y vergüenza mientras intentaba escapar de los brazos que también lo rodeaban para tomar la guitarra.

-¡Ay! Lovi, no grites que estoy a tu lado -dijo Antonio cerrando los ojos ante los gritos pero sin hacer ningún movimiento como para alejarse.

-Sí, y demasiado a mi lado. ¡Aléjate!

-Claro, como quieras, perdón si hice algo -finalmente retirándose y parándose con una mano en la guitarra-. No veo por qué haces tanto escándalo, así me enseñaba mi padre -comentó realmente confuso.

-Claro, cuando tenías ocho años -respondió Lovino agriamente poniéndose en pie una vez libre.

-A los cinco en realidad.

-En serio, a veces no sé si eres inhumanamente idiota o es que actúas muy bien el papel de inocente -dijo Lovino furioso cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a las sienes-. Ya, no importa, tan solo llévame a la costa.

-Huh... pero antes...

-Antes nada, llévame ya -interrumpió Lovino dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia el bote.

-Me debes algo -lo detuvo Antonio por la muñeca.

_Oh... _Lovino abrió los ojos como platos ante esto. Su maestro le cobraba precios desmesurados para ir a escuchar a Feliciano tocar, debió haber esperado que las clases de Antonio no serían gratis. Hirviéndole la sangre por la rabia, se dio vuelta para seguir gritando.

-¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres para aprovecharte?! ¡No verás ni una moneda de mi bolsillo! ¡Fuiste tú quien insistió y nunca acordamos qu-

Fue interrumpido en su griterío de histeria por una mano bloqueándole la boca.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Antonio confundido tan alejado como su brazo se lo permitía-. Te dije que no gritaras, me lastimas los oídos.

Lovino quitó la mano que le tapaba la boca de un manotazo.

-Y yo te dije que me llevases a la costa.

-Entonces lo tomo como que lo olvidaste... -suspiró Antonio decaído dándose la vuelta para tomar la tela del suelo y cubrir la guitarra.

-¿Que qué olvidé? -preguntó Lovino ya harto de los cambios de humor del español.

-No, nada... vamos, te llevo -dijo Antonio desmotivado moviéndose hacia el bote con la guitarra y la cesta de tomates vacía.

Lovino frunció el ceño pensando, las reacciones de su amigo siempre lo dejaban confundido. Lo siguió hasta el bote cuestionándose qué podía ser ahora cuando vio su cuaderno de dibujo olvidado en su asiento. Lo tomó en la falda y se sentó. No era eso, ¿no?

Con la música lo había logrado olvidar, pero tenía la sensación que después de eso iba a pasar otra semana dibujando ojos y preguntándose si su actitud tal vez era porque pensó que se había olvidado del dibujo. Sin querer pasar así, esperó a que Antonio mirase a otro lado y arrancó la hoja con los ojos dibujados dejándola suelta pero escondida.

Fueron por las piedras en silencio hasta alcanzar su roca y sin pensarlo, porque si lo hacía iba a terminar arrepintiéndose, Lovino sacó el dibujo boca abajo alcanzándoselo a las manos del español que lo miraba confundido, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin decir una palabra.

Escuchó como el español daba vuelta la hoja y soltaba una pequeña risita.

-¡Eran _tus _ojos no los míos! -le gritó a su espalda con una voz reanimada logrando que Lovino enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

-¡Cállate imbécil!

* * *

_Corté tantas partes que ahora me parece que avanzaron demasiado rápido, perdón si pasan de una situación a otra demasiado bruscamente. Y espero que no me estén quedando demasiado OOC, siempre es un miedo presente._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
